1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly to flip-flop circuits and scan flip-flop circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scan testing may be used to test semiconductor chips. In scan-based semiconductor designs, a series of registers may be connected to form serial shift register chains to capture any combinational logic faults among the serially-connected registers.
Conventional circuits utilizing scan circuitry may require additional hardware, such as additional transistors, which may decrease an output time of the circuit, increase a hold time of a signal, increase power consumption and result in a degraded performance of the circuit.